castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian
Barbarian's specialties include basic crowd control, basic juggling, and combo locking. Information Background The Barbarians (born June 24, 1996) are the ones that attack the Home Castle, and kidnap the four princesses at the beginning of the game. They have been fighting in a war with the Home Kingdom for some time, and it is the player's duty to turn the war in favor of the King and his soldiers. They are completely loyal to the Barbarian Boss. In Forest Entrance, you can see Barbarians and Thieves trading the 3 remaining kidnapped princesses for Gold with the Industrial Prince. Barbarians don't reappear until much later when they're resurrected by the Necromancer twice in Wizard Castle Interior. Also, as an enemy, he wields the Barbarian Ax, Club, or Black Morning Star. Likes: Barbarian Boss, Fried Chicken, grape soda, zebras, battling King Dislikes: Zaibatsus, criminals, King (formerly), spiders Hobbies: Playing video games Magic Splash Attack "Weapon Rain" Element: Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 hit per upgrade level (max of 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 = 30 at level 90+ Weapons rain from the sky in alternating directions, and contrary to popular belief, this attack is NOT a reskin of arrow rain. As opposed to the arrows, the weapons rain from left to right and right to left when cast. Magic Projectile "Axe Toss" Element: Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage = 59 at level 90+ Tosses an axe that damages normal enemies. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. At level 99, holding the Snakey Mace and a Strength increasing pet, you can deal up to to mid 220s in damage. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Dust (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage = 59 at level 90+ Jumps with an upward blast of dust that damages overlapping enemies. The visual is the same as Dust Jump, but with slightly different sound effects. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.55.26.png|Killer Beekeeper; the character that Barbarian unlocks after completing the game. Happycrhashers.jpg|Barbarians and Blue Knight in Happy Wars. Bbbbbbbb.jpg|The Barbarian head skin for The Behemoth's 3rd game Battleblock Theater. BeefyBarbarian.png|Beefy sprite. BOBbarb.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 011.jpg|Barbarian's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Screen_shot_2011-02-25_at_18.53.31.png|The Barbarian's character profile. Trivia * The Barbarian can be used to earn the "Traitor" achievement by defeating the Barbarian Boss. * A Barbarian was made as a collectible figurine along with the 4 main knights. * The Beefy Barbarian seen at the start of the battle is one of only four Beefy Barbarians seen in the game. Besides this one, there is the one who kidnaps one of the princesses in the Barbarian War level (possibly the same one due to how close they are in location), the one in the Necromancer boss battle (which still could have been the first one as well as he is undead) and lastly the one who sells the Thick Sword at the Swamp Store. * Barbarian is a C Rank character. © * He is a star head skin in Battleblock Theater. * You could play as Barbarian and Blue Knight for a limited amount of time in Happy Wars. * The Barbarian is one of 3 characters with horns, the others being the Necromancer and the Blacksmith. * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar with the Barbarian's head by purchasing it in the Avatar Store. * The Barbarian is a usable skin in the game Minecraft. * Barbarian is one of Dan Paladin's favorite character designs, along with the Barbarian Boss and Green Knight.http://www.thunderboltgames.com/feature/castle-crashers-interview-dan-paladin * NPC Enemy Barbarians in Castle Crashers Remastered now use the Thief Sword. See also * Character Tiers * Weapon Tiers References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters